PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR: The revenge of Denmark
by lucario18
Summary: This is my new story please review it and thanks to my beta reader :D Skipper has to go back Denmark in order to protect his team but...what happens when the former agent does not return? Will the team be able to save him?
1. Denmark

**HEY THERE HERE IS MY NEW STORY HOPE YOU LIKE IT THANKS IVY000 FOR YOUR HELP **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

It was a normal day at the penguins HQ. The clock read 6:00 a.m, time for Skipper to wake up his unit.

"Wake up men! There's no time to sleep! Wake up!" He yelled.

After getting no response he got really angry and got a loudspeaker.

"I SAID WAKE UP MEN!"

All of them fell down from their beds, crashing down on top of each other.

"Skippah, did you have to be that rude?" asked Private wearily.

"Yes Private, it's time for training!"

"Oooh," grunted Rico.

"I think I hit my head," whined Kowalski.

"Good! Your brain losing parts wouldn't be too bad."

"Aargh!" screamed Kowalski.

Finally they went up the HQ and started training. Suddenly a package fell down the sky, hitting Rico.

"Rico, you ok?" asked Skipper, concerned.

Rico began feeling a little dizzy, but he just nodded

"Good! Now Kowalski, analyze this package!" barked Skipper commandingly.

"It doesn't seem to have any radioactive material, I'd say it is safe to open." announced Kowalski.

"Ok, but I'm still unsure. Private can open it." said Skipper decisively.

"Why me, Skippah?" asked Private, upset.

"Because you are replaceable." replied Skipper.

They put Private in front of the package and he began opening it, a little nervous. When he saw the inside of the package he just smiled and said:

"Ha! it's just a watch and a note!"

"Let me see that!" yelled Skipper.

Skipper picked up the note and said:

"Men, I want you to go for snow cones."

"At 6:30 in the morning, Skippah? Are you sure?" asked Private suspiciously.

"Just go!" commanded Skipper.

"Ok fine!" snapped Kowalski.

When the team left, Skipper began reading the note.

"Commander Skipper, we are from the penguin HQ. We have some urgent reports that put your unit in danger. The watch that is in the package is a communicator. Just turn it on."

Skipper put the watch on the table and turned it on. At that moment, the figure of a tall and serious penguin appeared in front of him.

"Commander Skipper? I'm Tony, the second leader of all the HQ."

" You said you have some information that could put my team in danger."

"That's right, we have recieved some reports that Hans the puffin was talking with the Danish about the location of your HQ."

"Well….that's not good."

"We also have been informed that you and your team attacked the Danish embassy."

"Well…ahem…Maybe."

"Well, that's not important right now. The thing is, the Danes are looking for your team with the information that Hans gave to them."

"I need to stop them!"

"They haven't gotten the approval to attack your HQ, but if they get it, they will attack. The only hope is to go to Denmark and take the archives of the location of your HQ.

We've already tried to get them because this affects us all."

"And….how does this affect the main HQ?"

"If they capture you, they will be able to prove that the animals are smart. People will start asking questions that we can't answer."

"You said that you were trying to get them. How?"

"We sent three of our best soldiers there but none of them have returned. This happened two days ago. We think you may be able to get them back since you already fought with those people."

"Ok, I'll do it. However, I can't risk my team. I will do this alone."

"Alright. Good luck, Commander Skipper."

Then the transmition cut off. Skipper began thinking.

"What am I going to tell to my team…"


	2. New Mission

**WELL HELLO THERE, HERE IS MY NEW CHARPER PLEASE REVIEW.**

The transmission cut off and Skipper began thinking about what to say to his teammates.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived, each one with a snow cone.

"Skippah, we're back!" said Private as he closed the gate to their HQ.

"Are you going to tell us why you sent us to get snow-cones at this time of the morning, sir?" asked Kowalski, curious.

"That's not important now, but I have to tell you that something has happened. I will need to go on another mission alone."

Private, Kowalski and Rico stared at him for 2 minutes before Kowalski finally broke the silence.

"But sir, the last time you went off in a solo mission you ended….."

"I know, I know. I lost my memory but I got it back, didn't I? I don't need you boys to babysit me."

"Well at least can you tell us what it's about Skippah?" asked Private, a little worried.

"That's classified!" Skipper answered with an annoyed tone.

"At least take a communicator so we can know that you are ok."

"No boys, this mission is totally classified."

"Well, if you aren't going to take the communicator, then we will go with you." said Kowalski in a decisive tone.

"Uhu." confirmed Rico.

"Ok, fine, I'll take the communicator if that way you leave me alone!" said Skipper, rolling his eyes.

Kowalski gave Skipper the communicator and modified an old radio so they could hear what their leader was doing.

"Do you think Skippah is going to be ok Kowalski?"

"Of course Private! And if something goes wrong we will know it." He said, giving the young soldier a confident smile.

Skipper arrived at the airport, ready to go to a trip in Denmark.

He easily got inside of a backpack, which led him to the inside of the plane. He was a little worried and so he began thinking...

"Aghh….what if this mission goes wrong….what if… No! I refuse to think like that. I have never failed a mission and I won't start doing it now. I'm doing this for my team and to protect them…..maybe I should heve told them….."

**OK SO THIS WAS THE END OF THIS CHARPER HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Goodbye Captain

**Hey there, sorry for not updating but well here is my new charper **

Finally, after six hours of travel, Skipper arrived in Denmark. Quietly he climbed out of the backpack and set out of the airport. His location: the heart of Denmark. His destiny: Denmark's secret agency located in the middle of it all, which was apparently not as secret as it would seem.

"Skipper, where are you?" asked Kowalski curiously.

"That's classified soldier, and don't even think of tracking me down!"

"I will never do such a thing." said Kowalsk, holding a tracking device at the other side of the communicator.

"Of course you won't."

After walking and sliding a couple miles, Skipper finally found the agency building. He gave the place a fast but careful look.

He noticed that there were no police outside of the building. He came closer and closer until he noticed that the door was electronic.

He saw a couple of men walking happily, and quickly hid on the side of a wall of a near building, them not stopping or spotting him, then noticed that one of them passed a card in a corner of the door and thr door instantly opened.

"I need that card to get inside." Skipper said to himself.

He followed a scientist that was leaving the building to an alley. When he was sure nobody was watching, he knocked out the guy and took his card.

"I'm in men," said Skipper, declaring his victory.

"Great Skippah!"

"Yeah." Rico told him.

"But, still I think we could help you if you just told us where on earth you are." Kowalski said, trying to reason with him.

"I already told you soldier that that's classified! So quit with the questions!" Skipper barked, a little annoyed.

"Yeah I know. Sorry sir."

"It's ok as long as you stop asking."

Once inside of the agency and locating the ventilation tubes, Skipper quickly found the secured door in which, behind, were located the files that exposed his team. To his luck, and suspicious to him, the card of the scientist he had knocked out contained access to everywhere.

Skipper used it to open the secure door and, when he was finally in, saw millions of files, each of them classified.

"Wow! This is amazing! But I didn't came here to see all these secret files, but of course it will be interesting, I really need to focus."

Sliding through, he soon noticed that a light was turned on. It was pointing to a table with a green paper.

He came close to look at it.

"This is what I was looking for!" he said as he grabbed the paper in his flippers.

There were some pictures of penguin HQs attached to some pictures of maps pointing at the location of Skipper's.

Without thinking it twice, he grabbed the papers and ripped them into million of pieces.

"Mission accomplished boys. I'm heading home now, I'll be there in a couple of..."

He stopped when he noticed a Denmark officer staring at him. In that moment, another large group of cops arrived and soon they surrounded him.

"Skippah is everything all right?"

Skipper didn't answer. He wasn't expecting this to happen. After a few minutes of quiet, he replied.

"Yes Private. Just a late timing, Hold on."

A police officer appeared in front of him (the same one that he had met in the Denmark embassy) and looked down.

"Well, well, well. What do I got here? It appears that you have fell down... directly into my trap."

Upon hearing this, Skipper took his fighting position ready to defeat all the police officers.

"Hahaha! You think that I didn't knew that you will try to escape?

You'll maybe make it but if you get out of here, my officers will follow you and we will find your friends. The only way to keep them safe, if you care about them, is to give up and we both know that you won't do that."

Skipper began to think about leaving his position.

"You know, penguin..." said the police man with an evil smile.

"You may be able to escape and defeat us, but how long do you think your team will last?"

Upon hearing this, Skipper began thinking.

"He is right,they will suffer a lot. Not to mention I will expose all the animals... No! They don't deserve this. I have to do what a good captain would do."

After thinking this, he spoke into his communicator.

"Men?"

"What is it sir?" Kowalski asked him.

"It has being an big honor to serve you, but I am afraid that my mission end here, I have to say goodbye."

"But Skippah, is anything that we could do?"

"No Private, I'm afraid not. As my last order, I want to tell you that you have to live your lives without me, but you can't stay in the HQ. It's not safe."

"What do you mean it's not safe? Skipper if there is any danger we can take it and..."

"No Kowalski! Enough of questions. Just stop. Obey your leader's last orders. Now soldiers... Goodbye."

After this, Skipper took off his communicator and destroyed it. He then approached the police officers, showing them that he was giving up...

**Now I just want to thank you for reading, please review and a wonderfull thank to my beta reader and don't worry this is not the last charper...**


	4. Kowalski

**Hey everyone here is my new charper and "D" I'm a woman.**

After the transition was cut the three penguins just shared a look. Private broke the silence.

"Then is that it, that's the goodbye?"

"Well I...I don't know Private but that's what it seems." Kowalski told the younger penguin with a painful look.

"But it, it can't be the end...What do we do now?"

"You heard Skipper, we have to make our lives without him."

"I 'ont want 'o" Said Rico sadly.

"I don't want that either but...I am afraid we will have to choose a new captain."

"I don't think so Private..." Kowalski said in a mysterious tone.

"How so Kowalski?"

"Well he said that we have to leave the HQ."

"Oh yeah...but...that means that..."

"Thts 'te nd f s?!" Rico said

"I am afraid so Rico that means that we can't stay together either. If it's danger enough to stop him coming back then...we can't stay together."

"Wha'?!" Rico said, looking at Kowalski in surprise.

"I'm afraid so Rico..." Private told him.

"We should leave at night so nobody start asking questions that we don't want to answer."

So that night, all of them said goodbye. They were hoping to see each other again but it was more a hope than a dream...

THREE MONTHS LATER

Kowalski's log

It has being three months since I last saw my team and my captain...I most say that I miss him my current team is...friendly but still...it's just...not the same.

"Tenant Kowalski!" Said a voice behind him.

I turned around to see who called me, I saw my team leader: a strong and smart penguin called Jack, after seeing him I took a salute position and said: "Yes sir!"

"Kowalski, I need you to look through some communications made by humans around the world. They seem to be talking about smart animals.

This are all speculations but we have to make sure that there is no danger for our operation."

"Yes, sir." I said, nodding.

"The radio is at the end of the hallway."

I took my way to the radio, our HQ is a big military base in Antarctica. My team is:

Jack our leader, Loraine (a female penguin somewhat short) who happens to be the private and me; curiously I arrived here after Lorraine but Jack proved my skills in combat and said that I was too advanced to be a private. He put me a leiutenant. I guess he is right and I can't blame him for putting me as leiutenant, I guess Skipper thought me good well.

**Nobody's POV**

Kowalski finally arrived at the radio. In front of it there was a chair in which he spent all of the afternoon listening to military conversations between humans but nothing out of common until...

"Finally! I'm almost done with this transitions, only two countries to go. Let's see, the next one is Denmark..."

He stared at the radio for a couple of seconds but finally he turned the radio to the frequency of Denmark and what he heard terrified him:

"Officer Root! Have you found more about the animal intel?"

"Sadly no sir,"

"I'm starting to doubt about your abilities."

"Do I need to remind you, sir, that it was me who captured the public enemy number one?"

"But you haven't done any progress since then...but well at least we got to throw that file away. He made a big disaster that day, how was that you called him?"

"Skipper sir, his name is Skipper"

At hearing this Kowalski was shocked but he self-slapped and he thought.

"Skipper prisoner? But what was he doing in Denmark? How did they capture him? There are too many questions but I know something for sure: I need to help him... But I can't do it alone. Private and Rico!

If I found them we all can rescue Skipper and go back to things as they were but how am I going to..."

It jumped to his mind that Rico once swallow a cellphone and that he called him by it a couple of times.

"If I can track that phone I may be able to find him, I just hope that the phone is still in his belly."

He manage to find a computer and hacked the phone. The location was clear: Africa.

"Ok then it's Africa, but how can I get there? Of course! I will take one of the planes we got here in but I can't tell my team. If Skipper was careful not to tell us what happened then it must be a good reason, I will have to go when they don't know. At night! This night I start my mission to get my old team together again!"

**That night**

Kowalski woke up at midnight. Making no noise he approached his commander's bed and with a sad look gave him one last salute.

Then he got to Loraine's bed.

"I am going to miss you too even if I barely know you...but I know I'm leaving Jack in good flippers." He whispered.

He walked to where the airplanes should be and started preparing one with two seats in case he needed to travel with Rico.

Suddenly a familiar voice interrupted him:

"Kowalski?! Where are you going?"

He froze for a second and then turned around to find his commander officer giving him a surprised and confused look.

"I-I'm going to help a friend."

"At this time of the night? Kowalski what are you hiding?"

"It's just...well my...my old captain needs help, and I am going to help him."

"And with what does he needs help exactly?"

"That's...am...I'm sorry sir but that classified."

"Classified? For your current commander officer?!"

"Yes, and I'm sorry that this is the goodbye too..."

"You know...in the time you were here you never disobeyed an order...so this commander should be a good friend too."

"Yes sir, he is"

"Ok, I see that you have loyalty to him...come on let's put this plane in order for you to fly it."

"You want to help me?!"

"Even if you don't want me to go with you that does not means that I can't help you here." Jack said with a smile.

After a while the plane was ready to fly. When Kowalski was going up his commander stopped him and looking him directly in the eye he told him: "Good luck soldier I'm sure that we will see each other again."

"I hope that too." Kowalski replied with an small smile.

He was already getting up the plan when Jack shouted to him:

"Hey Kowalski? Tell your captain that he was lucky...for having someone like you in his team."

"Thanks sir."

Then he went on the plane and said goodbye to his commander, next stop: Africa.

The noise of the plane woke up Loraine who, approaching the captain, asked: "Sir? Where is Kowalski going?"

Looking at the sky the officer answered:

"To help a friend"

"Do you think we will see him again?"

"Yes, I'm sure of that...I'm sure of that."

Both of them just looked at the sky until the morning came...

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Rico

**Hey there, sorry for not updating but I went on vacation to Cancún and well there was Internet inside of the hotel but you can imagine my mom's face after she saw me on my IPad trying to update my story...but anyways I am back and I promise to update more frequently.**

**Please read and review :)**

It took Kowalski two days to get to Africa from Antarctica. The only thing he had to do now was to find Rico and convince him, then together they find Private and put the team together again.

"It shouldn't be too difficult." he thought. "After all, I'm sure Rico misses Skipper as much as I do..."  
Following the track of the cellphone that Rico had in his belly (or at least he hoped that it was still there) Kowalski soon found some camping tents, too small for humans, and they had military colors and in the middle of them there was a flag with the drawing of a penguin. He conducted the plane so it could land without much risk.

The noise must have been noticed since three penguins arrived quickly taking fighting positions.  
"Who are you?" Asked the taller of them (not as tall as Kowalski but still more taller than the other two.)  
At hearing this Kowalski went off the plane and answered.  
"My name is Kowalski and I'm here looking for a penguin named Rico."  
"Crazy maniac with a weird affliction to explosives?" Asked one of them.  
"Exactly! Where can I find him?"  
"Wow not so fast rocket head! What do you want with him?"  
One of the penguins demanded, apparently the leader.  
"Well I..."  
He interrupted himself when he saw his old friend getting out of a tent still with an sleepy face.

Kowalski quickly forget about the other penguins and ran directly to where Rico was:  
"Rico! It's me, Kowalski!"  
Rico got his eyes up and at seeing him he ran to say hi to his partner too.  
When they where face to face Kowalski couldn't avoid it and gave Rico a big and long hug. Rico's unit was really surprised because in the months that they had been working with Rico, he had never shown to them any sign of concern to any other creature and now this strange penguin was hugging their uncaring partner and he was hugging him back with a big smile.  
"Oh Rico I'm so happy to see you!" Said Kowalski fighting down tears.  
"'e 'oo 'owalsk.i" said Rico very happy.  
But his captain tried without success end their emotional moment.  
"Yeah, yeah very cute... Now tell me WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU?!" He said referring to Kowalski.  
But the two penguins did not even heard him until Kowalski break the hug to ask Rico about his unit.  
"So Rico... This is your unit? Tell me who are they?"  
"'he tall 'ne 's 'ter 'eder, 'ft 's 'and 'he 'ther 'e is 'ant."  
"So you are the private in the unit?"  
"Yup!"  
"So what are their names?"  
Rico was about to answer when the leader shout:  
"WOW, WOW, WOW stop your horse flipper boy, we don't even know who you are! I think you owe us some explanations!" He demanded.  
"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about you guys! Of course I'll explain, well first I'm..."  
"Not so fast, we do the question you answer! Is that clear?!"  
"Ok..."  
"Come on get him inside of the tent!" He order to the other penguins; Rico was about to enter to the tent too when his leader stopped him  
"Not so fast Rico, you already told this stranger a lot about us, you are not allowed to enter! What if he is a spy?!"  
"'owalski 'o 'py!" Rico shouted to his leader really angry.  
"Rico I'm sorry but for the last time I can't understand you!" He said at the time he closed the tent.  
Rico was really annoyed and decided that the best was if he tried to calm himself down, so he went to sit on a rock near their camp waiting for Kowalski to get out of there. He wasn't sure why Kowalski was there but he was sure of one thing: It was good to see him again, he just wished to be able to see Private and Skipper again...

MEANWHILE INSIDE OF THE TENT...

Kowalski was sitting in front of a metal table waiting for the other penguins to arrive, it most have been two minutes until the three penguins entered the room.  
The taller one (the leader) approached a chair on the other side of the table and sat down looking at Kowalski's eyes meanwhile the other two just waited in front of the door facing Kowalski's bag (obviously trying to intimidate him) but it wasn't working since he was just looking at the other penguin across the table straight in his eyes with the same look he was giving to him.  
"So... What do you want to know?" Asked Kowalski breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
The other penguin didn't say anything until a minute later: "What did Rico tell you?"  
"He told me that you are the leader, that your friend at my right side is the brain, the other one at my left is the leuitenant and that he is the Private." He answered not even a bit nervous.  
"Are you a spy?!" Said the leader annoyed at seeing that Kowalski wasn't even a bit scared.  
"What?! No! Of course no!"  
"Then why do you wanted to know our names?!"  
"I just wanted to know the unit with which my friend is now!"  
"Don't you dare to yell at me!"  
"I will yell at you if you yell me! So I say that we just calm down, and that you tell your leuitenant to stop pointing at me with a ray gun!" Kowalski shouted at him losing control.  
The captain admitting defeat took a deep breath and ordered his soldier to put the gun down.  
Much more calm the leader looked Kowalski again and told him.  
"Did your captain never tell you that you must respect a superior officer?"  
"My captain!..." Kowalski was about to yell one more but remained in control and took a deep breath, then answered-  
"...yes...but he also told me that I must always defend myself and to never let me be intimidated by others...animals or humans...no matter what their military ranks."  
The leader left out a little smile that quickly tried to hide and then asked-"You said that Rico was your friend, right? So where did you met him? And how can you understand him?"  
"Yes, we are friends we met in New York in the Central Park zoo to be precise, and I can understand him because we were in the same unit for at least...six years and well you can not work in the same team if you don't understand each other...so we spent half a year learning how to translate what he said..."  
"WE?" Asked the captain.  
"Yes, me and my old unit which bring me here 'cause..."  
"Then who on earth are you? And what are you doing here?" The leader asked impatiently interrupting Kowalski. The leader didn't give much importance to that respect lesson.  
"My name is Kowalski and in my old unit I was the leuitenant, we had to take different ways three months ago but something has come up...our old captain and friend is in big danger...I came here to see if Rico wanted to help me to rescue him."  
"And what have you being doing for the past three months?"  
"Me? I was tenant on a special elite penguin force on Antarctica."  
"So...you expected to come here and just go with Rico to save a captain that you haven't see in months, that is in a big trouble in...where did you said that he is?"  
"I-I didn't say it...because that's...am...classified."  
"CLASSIFIED?!, so you are not telling me what this is about but you want me to let you out of here with one of my soldiers not telling anything?!"  
"Only if he wants to..."

"No way, you are not going anywhere with one of my men!"

"Sorry, but that choice isn't up to you." Kowalski said, getting up from the chair and heading toward the door.

"Oh no, if you want to get out of here with Rico, you have to tell me what this mission's about!"

Kowalski stopped for a second, turning to face the other penguin

"I'm sorry but I already told you that that's classified!"

"Then you are going nowhere! Men block the way!"

After giving this order the two penguins behind Kowalski took fighting positions, the lieutenant pointed the ray at Kowalski once again, meanwhile the other one was ready to try to defeat him with his flippers.

Kowalski reacted very quickly and with a lower kick he throw down the lieutenant taking the gun that his foe was holding, then quickly hit the other penguin on the face knocking him down. Finally, he turned to see the leader again who was in shock at seeing that his unit was very easily taken down.,Kowalski pointed the gun to the penguin and began to walk slowly to the exit not taking his eyes off the penguin.

Once outside, he saw Rico sitting on a rock waiting for him. Kowalski approached him really fast so they could get out of there as soon as possible.

"Rico! We need to get out of here, get on the plane!" Kowalski shouted him.

But Rico just stood there not knowing what to do and really confused, finally Kowalski got in front of him, still really agitated he tried to explain his partner as quickly as he was able to.

"Look Rico, Skipper is in trouble, he need us. I know where he is but I can't rescue him alone. It's too dangerous. Please get on the plane I'll explain you later but your team they weren't really agreeing with me..." He was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the other penguins really close to them shouting.

"Rico! Don't get on that plane! You hear me?"

But Rico was already getting up while Kowalski tried to get some time by taking fighting position ready to knock them out and try to get on the plane.

At seeing his teammates ready to hit his friend Rico got off the plane ready to fight at the side of Kowalski.

"Rico?! What on earth are you doing?! Are you seriously going to leave your unit to help this...this penguin in a mission to help a captain that you haven't seen in three months?!

Rico looked Kowalski and then asked: "'re we 'king 'kipper?"

"Yes Rico I came here because I got information that Skipper is in danger...I know where he is...but I can't do this alone I need your help to bring him back!"

"Why 'e 'eft 's?" Rico said looking Kowalski directly in his eyes.

"No, I still don't know why he left us but..."

"See your captain left you without a reason and know this silly bird what's your help rescuing this 'captain' of yours." The leader said with an evil smile.

Rico looked away thinking on what to do but Kowalski interrupted him : "Rico, look at me! Do you really think Skipper would leave us without a good reason?! He is our friend and is in trouble we can ask him what happen later but...he is in trouble and apart of being our captain he is our friend." Kowalski told him with hope.

"Come on Rico! Use your brain! This 'friend' left you because obviously there was a situation that he couldn't handle and the he ran away like a..." Said his leader, but Rico turn to see him with a really angry look and then he throw out a BAZOOKA ready to fire at the same time he shouted: "'kipper 'nt 'ard 's the 'est 'enguin ever!"

"Calm down Rico, put that gun away! And for the last time I don't understand you!" His leader shouted at the time that the rest of his team backed off really scared of Rico.

"He said-" Kowalski looked at Rico really happy -"he said..."Skipper is no coward, he's the best penguin ever. So that means you are with me Rico?"

Rico nodded, still pointing the gun at his leader.

"Ok fine, but know that the main HQ will know about this and you two are never going to be soldiers EVER AGAIN!"

But neither Kowalski or Rico were listening because at that time they were already on the plane...they didn't know where to go next but what mattered at the time was to get out of there as fast as possible.


	6. Private

**Hey there new chapter here! First I want to say "D" I know that I wasn't not obligated to share that with you but still I wanted too, I also think that having more than one name is awesome, unfortunately I just got one name but the good thing is my name is short I mean my full name has a total of fourteen letters (very short ha?) but still my classmates take out one letter to my name and tell me "sofy" they want a shorter name? But well not that it bothers me too much anyway.**

**Secomd thing: Please enjoy this chapter and leave your reviews.**

After flying the plane for a hour, Rico and Kowalski were finally out of Africa. It was getting late and they still didn't know where to go next, they didn't have a clue where Private could be. So they decided that a rest wouldn't be bad.

Kowalski landed the plane as carefully as he could because he didn't want to call attention to them.

"Rico I still don't know where Private is."

"How d' u ind hm?"

"I am not sure, and the worst thing is that the plane only has enough fuel for one more trip, maybe he's in a zoo?"

"hat kes u ink at?"

"I saw the records and a lot of penguins were transferred to a large amount of zoos and I think that possibly, maybe, I saw one with Privates description but I don't remember where. If we can access the computer records of any zoo I can be able to get the list of the penguins that were transferred in the last months to any other zoo, the question is which is the best zoo to go to?"

Rico looked at him with doubt, what if Kowalski was wrong? What if Private was not at a zoo?

"What?, yes I know what if I am wrong? We wouldn't have enough fuel to look for him in other place but... That it! I know the perfect location to go! The Bronx Zoo is perfect! It's near the Central Park Zoo so if we have to travel again we can just go to my lab and get some supplies for..."

"snt it sty?" Rico interrupted him.

"Well, no. I know that I said I would blow it up but I just...couldn't but don't worry it's very well locked, so no one except us can enter."

Rico looked at him, disappointed.

"What? It turned to be a good thing, come on Rico! Would you be able to destroy it? After all what we went through there?"

Rico though it over for a moment and then, looking down, he shook his head.

"Anyway, let's not waste anymore time. Let's go!"

So both of them went on the plane again, and they headed to New York. It took a couple of hours but finally they arrived at the Bronx zoo or at least near it. It was three in the morning in New York when they arrived so everybody was asleep. They didn't have much trouble sneaking inside the zoo and then into the zookeeper's office.

When they were finally inside, Kowalski got near the computer and began tapping on a keyboard.

"Ok, I managed to get inside the zoo register net, now I just have to look into the registers and now...wait..."

"Und im?"

"Yes and according to the computer he's here at the Bronx Zoo. Well, at least that'll save us some time."

"Uld e st o to ee im?"

"No let's wait until tomorrow, shall we?"

"Kay."

They decided that the best thing to do was wait outside of the zoo. While they were heading out a knock-out grenade was thrown near their feet and soon they fainted. Kowalski reminded conscious for a couple more seconds but all he could see was darkness and in the middle a penguin figure and then he passed out too.

"Look at this...two penguins on my zoo...I need some answers..." Said the dark figure as it dragged them inside his habitat.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kowalski was the first one towake up. He had a big headache but manage to stand up and inspected the area: it was big with some computer equipment on some tables, there was a metal door and the walls were made of concrete. He panicked at the thought of being captured by some enemy, so he looked around and found that Rico was near him still unconscious. Kowalski then woke him up, very scared.

"Off nna eep!" Said Rico pushing Kowalski's flipper away.

"Rico, wake up! We are captured."

"Wha?!" He asked now getting on his feet.

"I see that you two sleeping beauties finally decided to wake up." A mysterious voice spoke from behind them.

The two penguins quickly turned around to find a medium size penguin staring at them.

"Who are you?" Demanded Kowalski.

"See the question here is not who I am but who you are? And what do you want here?"

"My name is Kowalski and this one here is my teammate Rico- "he said pointing at Rico- "and we are here looking for a penguin who arrived three months ago."

"And what do you possibly want with him?"

"Well that's am...classified."

"Y ont u ell im?" Rico whispered into Kowalski's ear holes.

"Look Rico- "said Kowalski still whispering- "if Skipper didn't tell us what was happening don't you think it was for a reason? We have to be careful."

"So you are not telling me then? That's ok, let's see if our interrogation room can make you two a little softer." He said at the same time that two other penguins entered the room and tied them up.

They guided them to a smaller room with three chairs and a metal table but there were also other weird machines like an electric necklace and some plastic globes.

At seeing this Kowalski swallowed hard.

"Feeling nervous flipper boy?" Asked the other penguin who appeared to be the leader of the team.

"No, but I would rather not be in a room with those things."

"Well, if you tell me what I want to know we won't have to use them."

Then they were sat down and tied to the chair as the penguin leader sat across the table.

"Look, all I can tell you is that is very important that we see that penguin that arrived three months ago."

"Very well but I expect some answers when he arrives. Either you two give them or Henry will."

Kowalski was about to ask who Henry was when the leader commanded to one of the other penguins in the room: "You! Call leiutenant Henry here."

"Yes sir." The other answered

All Kowalski could think was: Private's real name is Henry? And he's a leiutenant?

Soon his thoughts were blinked away as an small penguin entered the room.

"Wanna see me sir?"

"Private! Is it you?"

Quickly the little one looked up and saw Kowalski and Rico tied up. He quickly ran to them.

"Rico! Kowalski! What are you doing here? And tied to a chair? Here, let me help you with that." Hee reached for the handcuffs but his leader interrupted him.

"Wait a sec! Do you know these penguins?! Why are they calling you Private? What on earth is going on here?! Explain yourself soldier, NOW!" The leader demanded.

"Oh yeah. Kowalski, Rico, this is Brad, my team leader. Brad, they are the members of my old unit. They call me Private because in my old unit I was the youngest and the least experienced one and Kowalski here was the leiutenant."

"Ok..." Was all Brad managed to say.

"Hey, why are you here anyway? I though I would never see you guys again, glad that I was wrong."

"Oh right! Listen Private, Skipper is in danger, he's in Denmark and in big trouble..."

"Denmark? But what is he doing there? He said that if he ever went there they will...oh no! We have to help him!"

"So that means you are in?"

"Of course Kowalski! Besides being our captain, Skipper is our friend too! Remember the penguin credo? Never swim alone! If Skipper is in danger we need to help him at any cost."

Private said, leaning near them again and this time he did uncuff them.

"Thanks Private, now we should get going and stop wasting time."

"Ok." Said Private. They went to the door, but it was blocked by Brad who gave them a dead look.

"Whoa, whoa, stop there soldier! What on earth do you think you are doing?!"

"Sorry sir but this is something I need to do with my old teammates so..."

"You are going nowhere until I get some answers!"

"If you excuse me..." said Kowalski, stepping close to the captain. "If you calm down maybe I can answer some of your questions."

Brad looked at him, seriously considering attacking the tall penguin but after a few seconds he sighted in defeat.

"Fine!" He then took a seat in front of them.

"Ok then, ask your question."

"Ok...who's this 'Skipper' of which you talk?"

"He's our old captain but unluckily he went away three months ago."

"Why?"

"He went to a secret mission."

"So you said that your captain left three months ago to god knows where and that now he needs help?"

"Exactly!"

"And you know that...how?"

"I worked on a secret base on Antarctica as intelligence and I heard this...transmission... about him and I knew he needed help so I found Rico one of my old teammates and now private so we could help him."

"And where is he exactly?"

"Classified."

"Of course- he said letting out a little laugh- well you are not going anywhere with one of my men."

"Well then I think we got ourselves in a problem..."

"I guess we did indeed...but I think I got the solution..."

"And what's that?"

"Say you told me that you were the tenant in your unit and that my tenant here- he said pointing at private- was the private right?"

"That would be correct but I don't think I see the relev..." He was suddenly cut by the captain.

"See Henry here, or private how you call him, is the strongest penguin that has ever arrived to this zoo and knowing that on your team he was just a private well...now I am really interest on seeing how the tenant of that wonderful unit can fight..."

"Ok..."

"The if you defeat me in a battle I will leave you and Henry go without any more fight, does it sounds fair for you?"

"I guess so...I'll do it."

"Great!, then we should go up and start this." He said opening the door and leading them up the HQ.

Once up they could see that the habitat was actually really big, that there plenty lots of other habitats but not as big as this, and that there were another three penguins standing outside and when they saw them quickly took fighting positions.

"Easy boys- said the commander officer- this two penguins here are Henry's friends and now they are going to show us how a really strong penguin fights."

At saying this he ordered his men with his flipper to back off ad Rico did the same leaving plenty lots of space for the penguins to fight.

Soon both of them took positions ready to attack each other. The captain tried the first punch running in front of Kowalski and trying to knock him up with a kick.

Kowalski saw the penguin's intention and when he throw the kick Kowalski graved his foot lunching him away, the other penguins where shocked by this move except for Rico and private who knew very well what kind of moves was his teammate capable of.

The captain got up the floor but by the time Kowalski had already steeped in front of him hitting him in the gut as soon as he got up, the penguin back off a little and the tried to punch the tenant in the face but this one quickly blocked the punch using his right foot to getting the other on the floor again.

And so they continued for a couple of more minutes and each punch the captain throw Kowalski blocked it and, in response, knocked him off.

The last punch of Kowalski got him on the floor again but this time he didn't made any attempt to get up, soon Kowalski approached to him.

"Ok, ok I give up you win." He said hardly breathing and still in the floor.

At hearing this Kowalski offered his flipper to the defeated penguin who took it carefully.

"Ok then...a deal is a deal you can go and take my tenant if he wants to go too and I won't try to stop you." He said his voice tired.

"What? Sir is Henry going?" Said one of the penguins.

"Only if he wants to..." Then every body turned to look at 'Henry'

"I'm sorry...but I think this is the good bye..." The told to the four penguins who hug him thigh.

"One more thing Henry...- private heard from behind and turned to face his captain- when you find you commander...I would really like to see how he trains you guys."

"I'm sure you would be able to- said Kowalski from behind causing the commander to turn- because it turns out we used to live here in New York...Central Park zoo for being exact, so when we find him I will let him know that the 'friendly' commander of the unit in the Bronx zoo would like to meet him."

But the captain make no response and only laugh nervously at what Kowalski gave him a little smile.

"Ok Hen-private take good care, I'll miss you."

"Oh I'll miss you too Brad!- he said hugging his soon-to-be ex commander- but I think we will be seeing each other again."

"I think so too." And hug him back

Then they left the HQ heading to Central Park, they remind silent until private broke it.

"I'm so glad to see you guys!"

"We too private."

"Yeah!" Shouted Rico

"So Henry ha?"

"Well I tough that they could ask more questions if I told them to call me private...since that's a military rank..."

"I guess you are right with that."

"And say Kowalski where is Skipper anyways?"

"Oh yeah! Listen private Skipper has being capture and held in Denmark for three months I think he is still alive but I'm not sure..."

"Don't say that Kowalski! He will be alive he has to."

"Ok, ok sorry."

"Any way how do we go there?"

"We got here by plane we could use it but we need fuel."

"Where do we get it?"

"I think there is still some fuel on the HQ and four jet packs that we could use to return here after getting Skipper back, also there are some weapons to make everything easy."

"I tough you said you blew it up."

"Ea e ed." Said Rico at the time Kowalski scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Really Kowalski? You lied us?"

"Well I...come on! Could you destroy it?"

"I suppose no..."

"Ok let's go then! Skipper needs us and there no time to waste!"

"Yes! But why was he in Denmark? He knows that he can't go there."

"I don't know private..."

"You know everything started after he got that mysterious package..."

"Ey eah e ven ow s ut!" Said Rico remembering how his leader acted weird after opening it.

"Well maybe we can answer some questions after arriving to the HQ..."

**Ok I just finish writing it please leave your reviews either good or bad.**


	7. Where are you?

**Hi there!, yeah I know that it has been a while but here is my new chapter.**

**D.- first, I cannot believe that you know someone that has a name shorter that mine (full name ha?) wow, I mean I have met people with almost the same amount of letters in their names that mine (almost) but less that 14 letters O.o**

**2.- umm...I am not sure that it is spell that way but I think you are right (94.3% sure you are right) but on my country people has this weird habit that when we put a person a nickname or make her/his name short (usually her) we always have to put a "y" at the end even if we know that it is bad spell, don't ask me why, I have no possible idea and that's why I avoid calling people by other names...I use to spell it that way but partners looked at me rare and "correct me" so I guess that...after so much time I finally surrender and adopt the same habit...but now that you remind me I think I will come back to the good habits...**

**Anyways...ENJOY!**

After walking a couple miles, Kowalski, Private and Rico finally saw the gates to the Central Park Zoo. Rico quickly ran to the entrance and started to enter. Kowalski was about to follow when Private stepped in front of them and stopped him with his flippers.

"What is it Private?"

"ha anna et in!" Cried Rico

"Let's think this through, guys. We've been gone for three months. Don't you think that maybe there is already someone living in our old home? And don't you think they would attack us if we just appeared like if nothing had happened and tried to enter the HQ?"

Rico was still anxious and barely noticed a word of what Private was saying. He continued his attempt to push him aside. Kowalski, who understood what the young soldier meant, stopped pushing his flipper.

"Wait Rico, Private is right. We need to know if there are other penguins living in our habitat." Said the scientist, now stopping the weapons expert.

"So how can we make sure that it is safe to enter to our HQ without calling attention to ourselves?"

"hat out he trace at es ctly o lice fice?"

"Good thinking Rico!" exclaimed the scientist. "If we go to Alice's office and check her computer, we can see if there were transfers to our habitat."

"Ok, we just have to find that secret door that goes directly to Alice office."

Rico belly-slid to one of the walls of the zoo and made a motion with his flipper to indicate his teammates to follow him. After they were all together, Rico pushed one of the concrete blocks and instantly found a black tunnel.

"Great! Let's go, there's no time to lose."

They stepped inside of the tunnel and started walking slowly because they knew that the tunnel was filled with booby traps.

The first one appeared when Rico accidentally stepped on a thin cotton fibre that activated five missiles. They targeted the three of them, but they were able to throw themselves on the floor to avoid the aiming missiles.

Once the missiles exploded far away from them, they were able to stand up and continue walking.

"Wow, that was pretty close!" Exclaimed the taller penguin letting out a sigh of relief.

"Uhu." Nodded the weapons expert.

"We better get moving before more traps appear, and let's try to be careful." Said the younger one, a little concerned.

They continued walking for a half hour, finding a couple of more traps, but successfully avoiding them. They finally saw the end of the tunnel and when they walked directly to the light, they appeared in front of a little house with a green roof that had written with big letters "OFFICE"

"Finally! We made it!"

"Let's not sing victory so soon, Private, we still have to make sure that it is safe to go near our HQ."

"Uhu." Nodded Rico

They walked near the door and jumped ontop of eachother. Kowalski was on top, and who requested a paper clip from Rico. He inserted it inside of the lock and started moving it from one side to another until he heard a small "click". Immediately, the door unlocked. The three penguin pushed it, getting down of the shoulders of the other one.

They stepped inside, quickly belly sliding directly to the desk, and jumped making a little turn in the air and finally landing on the top of the wood desk at a side of the computer.

Kowalski stepped closer to the computer and inclining to the key board started tapping a few letters.

"Al right let's see if there is anyone living in our old habitat..."

After tipping some more key words on the screen appeared a list of names, numbers and pictures all of different animals.

"Ok it seems that there no big changes while we were gone, no new animals on any habitat and...no, it would appear that after we left our habitat has only being use for temporary translates the longest one lasted three and a half weeks."

"Is there someone living there now Kowalski?" Asked the youngest soldier.

"...No there isn't which means that we can go there freely, well we still have to be careful not to wake anyone so they don't attack us with their questions."

"Ok then we must be quiet."

They turned off Alice's computer and went out of the office, they decided that if they walked they would not make enough noise to call the attention so they did and in a couple of minutes they were in front of the penguins habitat. They make a big jump and finally landed in front of the fish bowl, naively Private approached to it and started trying to move the fish plate but after some attempts he finally gave up.

"Kowalski it is not opening."

"Of course not Private! I already told you that I sealed it so no one could enter...well no one but us...well more especially...me." Said the brainy penguin pushing the other ones to at a side so they could let him come closer to the fish bowl.

In front of it he moved one of the fishes that were on the middle and pushed a certain spot of the metal bowl and in the split of a second a small screen full with number appeared, Kowalski punched some of them very quickly and on respective order until the metal bowl move at a side revelating a black screen. Kowalski came closer to it approaching his face, more specifically his eye, then a red light came from the cream and scanned the penguin's eye, when the light came down a small "BEEP" could be heard and the screen disappeared showing a hole from where the three birds could enter.

"There, now we can go inside." Said the taller one with a triumphant smile.

The three went down the hatch and gave a long nostalgic glaze to the place that was one their home and on where they shared so many things.

They stood in silence for many minutes by now just seeing around them and smelling the place, it still smelled like home...

"It looks like it has past an eternity." Said the shorter one braking the silence

"It does seems like that Private, however it is impossible taking to know that there have not being events that could affect the space-time continuance and that we have being ago for just three months according my calendar."

His two partners stood looking at him like saying "don't ruin the moment Kowalski."

"Sorry." Said the smarter one.

"No problem Kowalski, now we should find some supplies to keep looking for Skipper."

Both nodded in agreement and started walking throw all the the HQ watering weapons or other useful things they could find, by the time they had inspected the hole place there was a big pile of different types of weapons: grannedes, laser beams, ray guns, flame towers, all kinds of things.

"Ok so this would be everything we could find...oh and the jet packs!" Said Kowalski running to a corner of the HQ and getting back with some wood wings tied up to a big soda bottle and setting them on the ground.

"Ok...but am...Kowalski were are we going...exactly?" Asked worried the private

"Oh yes...about that...how can we know we're did Skipper went?"

They stood in silence for a while until Rico managed to come up with something.

"ey! at out e eras hat 'kipper lled n e ere?"

"Hey! Rico is right we could check the surveillance video of the HQ from when that package arrived."

"What cameras Private?"

"Oh yes! Do you remember when we met that platypus Parker?"

"Uf! How can I forget it!" Exclaimed angrily the scientist.

"Well...when you quickly ran into your lab and tackle us to at a side..."

"Uh yeah, sorry about that." Said Kowalski scratching the back of his neck awkwardly

"It's ok, anyways Skipper wanted to know what made you ran that way so he said that we should check the security cameras...we didn't know he had put them until then."

"Uhu." Agreed Rico crossing his flipper to his chest remembering the video footage.

"Ok so how do we see it?"

"I don't know...any idea Rico?"

"Yup, yup." Nodded Rico approaching to the right side of Kowalski's lab where there was a metal cage and pulled the top part down, then Rico tried making an effort to remember which button did their leader pushed finally remembering that it was the one with red color pushed it and Kowalski's lab door flipped until a lot of screen appeared on it.

"So...this is what he does when we don't see him...well at a side of dressing like a sherif or other outfits and contemplating himself in the mirror..." Kowalski did not even payed attention to what he had just said out loud until he turned to see his partners which where looking at him with disturbed eyes.

"What? Don't tell me that you didn't know!"

Both of them stood in silence, they had knowledge that their leader liked to look at himself in the mirror but they rather preferred not to mention it.

"Ok...lets forget this, shall we? We still need to know what did that package contained to make Skipper so nervous." Said the smarter one braking the awkward silence.

"Y-yes you are right, do you think you could use it?" Said Private pointing to the screens.

"Pff, please Private! That's no challenge at all!" Said the taller one approaching to the screens very confidence.

Some minutes have past and finally Kowalski finished tipping some letters on the key board and the screen finally played on with the date in which the package had arrive to the HQ.

On the screen there was a flat head penguin making the other three go away forcibly, then the camera change to the inside of the HQ showing the penguin (all alone now) going inside of a room behind a steal door (Kowalski's lab).

"My lab? What was he doing there?"

Rico and Private didn't pay attention to his teammate and instead keep watching the screen, a second later the taller one forget his surprise and resumed to watch the screen.

Now the screen was inside of Kowalski's lab and the flat head penguin was moving things off a table for finally putting up the package and getting out a watch out of it setting it on the table and a note.

The penguin took the note on his flippers and put down the box, he started reading the note but the camera was to far to be able to read it.

"Kowalski can you make possible that we read the note?" Asked the naive one.

"Of course Private!" Said the scientist punishing some more buttons making the picture stop and getting it closer to the piece of paper.

They finally were able to read (this is when they can read in future of course) what the note said and were paralyzed at reading it:

"Commander Skipper, we are from the penguin HQ. We have some urgent reports that put your unit in danger. The watch that is in the package is a communicator. Just turn it on."

"What?! We were in danger why didn't Skipper told us?"

"I am not sure Private but if Skipper did not returned that means that we still are...maybe that's why he told us to leave the HQ..."

"ut hy in't he old s? We ould ndle it!"

"I am agree with you Rico, why didn't he told us? He thinks that we are too weak for even helping him? And how is it even possible that he was capture? Skipper is the strongest penguin that I know."

"I don't know Private lets keep watching the video...maybe it will give us more answers."

They resumed watching the video and they finally discovered why did Skipper didn't tell the,, they saw their leader panicking when he was told that his unit was in danger and growing in rage when he knew why and who put it on danger.

"Hans! He is the reason why Skipper is missing!" Shouted Private with rage.

"That damn puffin! How dare him! Skipper didn't told us because he thought that if the Danes were looking for us then...may be it was his fault." Said Kowalski now very sad.

All the time that the footage stopped Rico was getting red of rage almost blowing up but when his team saw him they manage to calm him down.

"I know how can we know where Skipper is! Why don't we ask at the main HQ?"

"Or maybe we could ask Hans." Said Private and Rico, after hearing the name, got out a flame tower ready to fire.

"I don't think so Private, I am definitely sure that Hans ran away after giving the information to the Danes about Skipper and we will have to push him a lot to get him to talk, sure a revenge would be ok", he said looking at Rico, "but the less time that we waste the better."

"Ok, where is the main HQ?"

"It's in Antarctica but I think the call came from more near...", he said punching some more keys tracking from where the call was done, for the luck it seem made from New York not that far away, "aha! The call was made from a subterranean base here in New York."

"u ink hey re til re?"

"That's easy to know Rico, I think I can turn on the devise from where the call was done and...yes, we got picture." Kowalski manage to get picture of the device for where the call was done and it showed a lot of penguins working even the one of the surveillance footage.

"Yes they are still there! Now we can go to ask them!" And all of them took as much weapons they could carry (mostly Rico) and the jetpacks getting out of their HQ and sealing it again.

They slided quietly around the zoo until they finally found the entrance gate and got outside the zoo. Following Kowalski's instruction soon they found a store which was supposed to be on the subterranean secret base and the slide inside.

Once inside of it they were able to blow up a small pice of the ground without dousing much noise or calling the attention of the other penguins.

Quickly they slide inside of it and made their way through the penguin HQ hooping soon being able to find the penguin that delivered the message to their commander, they also did it with the intention of not giving clue that they were there for avoiding unnecessary question that would take them away time.

They succeeded easily as they belly slided through all the place with out any one notice them until they finally saw the penguin that they were looking for and, without even doubting it, they quickly approached to the penguin and Kowalski was the first one to talk calling the attention of the penguin and making him get into fighting stage.

"Are you commander Tony?"

"Who asks?" Demanded the penguin not leaving his position.

"I am Kowalski, he is Rico and this is Private." Said the taller one pointing at his teammates.

"And what do you want with me? Are you spies?!" Demanded the altered penguin.

"No! We are commander Skipper's unit." Shouted Private trying to calm down the other penguin.

"Oh, but the question is the same, what do you want?", He asked more calmed and putting his flippers down, "I thought commander Skipper was...um...missing."

"He is and that's why we are here, we are going to bring him back!", said with strong determination the scientist, "but we don't known were he is..."

"And what makes you think that I know it?"

"We'll two things: first because the main HQ knows were all the penguins are and to loss your track you have to be very clever so if someone knows where Skipper is who better for knowing it than the second penguin leader?", Kowalski took a small pause to catch his breath and then continued, "and secondly because we know that before going into that mission he spoke with you through a communicator and you told him that his team was in danger, hours later he went missing."

Tony swallowed hard trying to not look nervous, "I don't know where he is, I just passed him the information that we had..."

"We both know that that's not truth." Said Kowalski getting angry.

"Even if I knew...which I don't...I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Asked Private stepping in front of the penguin and giving Kowalski some time to calm down.

"Skipper didn't want you to know so his location is classified." Said firmly the leader

"And since when do you get orders from some one who has less military rank that you?"

"Skipper is a well respected penguin also our commander told me that the information is classified and not to discus it with anyone even with Skipper's unit."

"What?! Why would the commander of the HQ wouldn't want to help another good commander?!" Said angrily Kowalski

"ybe e uld kl th im! Ke him nge f ind!" Said Rico stepping in front of all his teammates with an angry face that no one had ever seen.

"I support Rico! Where is the commander?!" Demanded Kowalski

"Agh listen, I can't help you with that so I would have to tell you to go!" Said tony tacking position again, the three other penguins did the same.

"We are not leaving without knowing were Skipper is!" Said Private really angry.

"Fine!", Tony put down his flippers and went to his desk to grab a file, "I can't tell you where he is without disobeying orders, but I can tell where is Hans and I'm sure that he knows where your captain is."

"Well at least that's something", said Kowalski graving the file meanwhile his teammates put his flippers down, "thanks I guess."

"Yeah, yeah just get out of here before our leader sees you."

Kowalski still wanted to know why the leader off all penguins didn't wanted to help Skipper but before he could ask Tony was already pushing them outside.

Finally they went outside being pushed by Tony, so they were on the surface again and Kowalski opened the file that Tony had gave them and started reading it.

"Well lets see...am...it says that Hans is in...Central Park?!"

"All this time that villain has being watching us to know if Skipper returned!"

"How can someone be so evil?!...it says here that he lives around Central Park but he walks inside of it every morning."

"We ust it im n e ark nd atch him!" Said Rico making a fist with his flipper.

"Great idea Rico! Lets go now!"

The hurried up to the park and waited for the morning, it was 4:00 a.m. when they arrived but non of them could sleep with so many question and concerns on their minds: why did the penguin leader didn't wanted to help them? Who is the penguin leader in any case? Is he related with Skipper's past? How is Skipper now? Is he hurt or worst?

Luckily the morning came really quickly and soon they spotted Hans who was just walking inside of the zoo, Kowalski made a move with his flipper indicating his partners where was Hans and that they could attack him without being caught by humans.

Kowalski and Private carefully belly slided behind two of the nearest trees that Hans would most likely walk through and Rico stayed near them and when Hans was more close Rico throw to him tackling Hans to the ground, Kowalski and Private took the chance in the confuse moment to grab Hans by his flipper and drag him to a tree.

Kowalski and Private where holding him meanwhile Rico took his chance and took out some ropes from his gut and began to tie him to a tree and, after making sure it was safe he motioned his partners that they could release the puffin.

"What is the meaning if this?!" Demanded Hans squirming and fighting to brake free.

"Tell us where is Skipper!" Shouted Kowalski

"Uh...", Hans look up to see the three penguin figures, "that name it sounds familiar but barely..." He said trying to annoy them.

Rico got really angry and slapped the puffin very hard.

"A ouch! What was that for?" Asked innocently the evil bird.

"Don't play dumb Hans we are very aware that it was YOU who sold out Skipper, now tell us where he is!" Demanded again the linnetant

Hans just smiled and turned his look to the small penguin that was holding the weapons expert and that have a pain look, "what is it Private? Do you miss your captain?" Teased the puffin

Private stopped holding his partner and stepped in front of all his teammates with a look that nobody else have seen from him, "enough of games Hans!", he declared in a tone that was the same as Skipper's which caused the puffin to flinch, "you are going to tell us right now where is Skipper!"

"Or...what, what are you going to do little penguin? Cry?!" Said Hans recovering from the shock and composing himself again.

"Me? Nothing? But listen there are just to ways to do this the good way or...Rico's way." Said the small soldier directing his gaze to Rico who quickly banished the shock of seeing the youngest of the team act just like their lieder or...better, he took out a beisboll bat and moved it up and down his flipper with a maniac smile.

"You don't have the guts little...", he was suddenly cut off by a sharp pain in his stomach and yelling in pain.

Private had finally blew up and motioned Rico to hit the puffin with the bat.

"Ready to talk?"

"N-never", manage the colored beak bird with a heavy breath.

"Ok, Rico...", he said looking at Rico who happily hit the puffin again.

"It's useless Private I don't think that he is going to talk", said Kowalski after a couple of minutes.

"I don't know Kowalski...Rico can be very convincing some times..." He gave another glare to the maniac who was about to hit the puffin again.

"Ok fine! I'll tell you what I know! Just don't hit me again."

"We hear you Hans."

"All I know is that he is in Copenhagen, Denmark in a secret government facility."

"Where is the facility?"

"What can I know?"

"I think you know exactly where but since you don't what to talk..." Said Private pointing at Rico again.

Hans look at his side with terrified eyes, "ok, ok I don't know how exactly tell you where it is but I can guide you there..."

"Ok at least is something." Said Kowalski reaching the rope to free Hans but Private stopped his flipper.

"Wait Kowalski...are you sure that we can trust this puffin?" Said Private pointing at Hans, "I think that he is not telling us everything he knows...and he is our enemy the one that made Skipper disappear, why not just lunching him to the moon with out a helmet? I am sure that there should be other animals that know where is this secret facility..."

Private gave Rico one last look to which Rico proceeded to regurgitate a big rocket and proceeded to tie Hans on it.

"No wait! I have the blue prints of the agency I will give them to you, just don't lunch me!" Cried Hans.

"Wait a minute Rico...", said Private making Rico stop tying the puffin to the rocket, "blue prints you said?"

"Y-yes! But I will only give them to you if you promise not to tie me to that rocket and ouch me to the moon."

"You have a deal!" Said Private.

"They are at my house, you could untie me and I could take you there."

"How fool do we seem to you Hans?" Threatened Private.

"Well..." This made Rico really mad and caused him to hit the puffin again but this time with his flipper, "ouch! Ok, ok enough! Lets go then!"

Rico made Hans walk in front of them while he was still tied and Rico held the ropes, Kowalski and Private walking behind them.

"See told ya it will work." Said Private brushing Kowalski's elbow with his own giving him a small push.

Kowalski was still pretty shocked by the way Private acted but brushed it thinking that if that mean getting their leader back he would do the same.

They followed Hans until they reached a tree at the other side of the park and Hans opened a little door that revelated a hidden HQ much like theirs but a little more smaller, Hans approached to one of the walls followed by Rico and with his beak manage to open a hidden door showing a silver box which Rico gave and handed to his teammates.

Kowalski opened the box taking the blue prints.

"Ok here they are, we better to now."

But Hans did not move, "what is it Hans?"

"How do I know that you are not going to lunch me to the moon at the time I take you where you three want?"

"You have the same guarantee that we have that you are not going to lead us to a trap...which is...none."

With that said they continued walking to the nearest airport still pushing Hans and when they arrived they sat down waiting for the next fly.

"Hang on Skipper we are coming..." Mumbled Private looking at the place.

**Hope you have enjoy it as much as I did...please R&R**


	8. One tricky puffin

**Hey there again! Next chapter is now up! I feel bad for the late update but I had a big author block, thanks god that is on the past now.**

**And SkileteFTW (ivacate thou didon't read my review in one of your stories) I do believe you, and thanks to you I can write English better than even my teacher :D Any way enjoy!**

All of them had fallen asleep, even Hans, until a loud noise woke them up. It was the voice of a lady that sat behind a desk and announced when the flies arrive.  
It wasn't until then when they realized that the sleep had over-welcomed them and the award position in which they currently were: in the middle was Kowalski, at his left side was Private who decided, at some point of the night, that he missed his lunacorn and needed something to hug; at his right side, unfortunately, was Hans who used Kowalski's chest as a personal pillow and finally at Hans right side was Rico who also felt lonely during the night and used Hans as a hug-bear.  
Everyone looked at each other with terrified eyes not knowing what to say or do, the silence didn't last long, it was interrupted by the same lady on the microphone announcing that the plane to Copenhagen, Denmark was ready to go. Still speechless, none of them made any attempt to move or, less, speak until suddenly Hans surprised everyone by being the one to brake the silence that had lasted for at least three minutes by now, "Well that's our plane so we better get moving if we don't wanna lose it." He said beginning to stand up.  
Kowalski cleared his throat and finally snapped out of the trance that he had fallen in for the last three minutes, "Yes! Hans is right...for once...we should better move on."  
The three of them walked to the backpack area in total silence, Rico not even pushing Hans now who was so distracted thinking on what had happen that did not even give notice that he was walking by his own volition 'till he crashed with Private that was walking in front of him and had stopped suddenly.  
"Ok this are the backpacks that are going to Copenhagen, so in teams of two lets get inside of one of the backpacks."  
"Hey Einstein," said Hans glaring to Kowalski, "how do you know that the backpacks are already checked?"  
"Well, obviously," said Kowalski at the time that he rolled his eyes, "because this ones have a sealed mark on this red papers of here." Said Kowalski sounding more than a little annoyed by now, but his only reply was an unhappy face from Hans.  
They decided, well Kowalski decided, that Hans shall go with Rico and Private and him together saying that the syco was the best option to keep Hans from trying anything.  
When they finally got un the plane Kowalski was the first one to get outside of the backpack followed by Private.  
"Rico! We are on the plane! You can get out now!" Shouted Kowalski but got no reply.  
He was going to shout again when the sound of big objects falling down caught his attention, he turned around to see lots of backpacks began to fall down until a penguin came out of the hole disaster. It was Rico! Who had a really angry face on.  
"He doesn't look very happy..." Said Private somewhat concerned.  
"Indeed he doesn't..." Trailed Kowalski.  
Soon they found out the reason of Rico's disgust, when he and Hans approached them with one long conversation, or at least that seem, Rico was still pushing him but this time not because he didn't want to walk but because meanwhile he talked he wanted to look at Rico who was really considering knocking out the puffin.  
"I'm just saying, does it really doesn't hurts you stock guns in your stomach? And how do you do so?" Rico's answer only consisted in a growl.  
As soon as they approached Kowalski and Private, Rico gave the rope that was holding Hans to Kowalski and began walking near Private.  
"na it im th at!" Said Rico rubbing his head.  
"Rico! That's not very kind!" Said Private.  
"not y lt at e ives e azy!"  
"What did he say?" Asked Hans intrigued.  
"He said that you drive him crazy and because of that he wants to hit you with a baseball bat." Answered Kowalski looking at Rico.  
"Oh..." Said Hans meanwhile he gulped loudly, "that sounds unfair."  
"Well if you don't bother him we won't have to go that far." Said Private trying to calm Rico down.  
"Humm." Was Hans only reply.  
"Uh Kowalski? How long is going to take us to arrive to Denmark?" Asked Private.  
"If my calculations are correct...", said Kowalski taking out some book note, "a little more than three hours."  
"ee urs?! ont na re ht im r ee urs!" Cried Rico.  
"I am not happy either! But it's the time that will take." Answered Kowalski  
"So... what do we do in the meed time?"  
"Mmmmm..."  
"What about playing cards." Suggested the puffin.  
"That's actually a good idea!" Shouted Private excited.  
"Good, now... don't you think it would be rather difficult to play cards tied up? I mean we are going to stay here for at least three hours so..."  
"Yeah, nice try Hans but we are not freeing you, so instead of playing cards we will have to think on other thing to do." Said angrily Kowalski.  
"Well it was worth a try..." Whispered the bird in annoyance.

After a couple of uncomfortable minutes everyone found what to do for entertainment, or better say who to bother for entertainment.  
Hans and Kowalski were discussing on one side of the plane because, after Kowalski made one of his many calculations Hans thought it would be a wise idea to ask Kowalski "What is science?", and obviously, Kowalski's answer was as longer as it can possibly be but Hans, instead of re-thinking, asked Kowalski to explain him again saying that he didn't understood at all; after repeating the same long answer for the forth time and seeing the big smirk that the puffin tried so hard to suppress Kowalski finally fall into the fact that the evil bird was just making fun out of him.  
After seeing his tactic being discover the puffin decided to play "twenty-question" with a very annoyed Kowalski who couldn't stand calm anymore and began yelling at Hans who yelled him back.  
Rico and Private, who had step at a side after the third phrase that Kowalski said about science, where now playing cards and gambling some fish on the opposite corner of the room.  
"They have being yelling at each other for a while now, don't you think Rico?"  
"Aha..." Was Rico's only response because, by now, he was very concentrated on cheating Private with some cards that he had inside of his belly.  
When Rico was sure that Private wouldn't see him he turn his upper body half way to the right and took out two cards, laughing evilly but quietly he put the two cards in his flipper and swallowed the extra two that he wouldn't need.  
"u edy P'iate?" Asked Rico drawing Private's attention back to him  
"What? Oh yeah, sorry Rico," Said Private smiling a little, "ok let's see..." He trailed showing his cards to Rico who did the same.  
Rico's hand was the "royal flush" it consisted in: one ace of hearts, one king of hearts, one queen of hearts, one jack of hearts, and one ten of hearts.  
Meanwhile Private's hand was the "flush" formed by the "ace-high-flush: one ace of diamonds, one ten of diamonds, one seven of diamonds, one six of diamonds and one two of diamonds.  
"Wow Rico! You always get to win! How do you do that?" Asked Private in amazement.  
"Ma' secre," reply Rico with his mouth full of fish, "wanna ay gan?"  
"Sorry Rico, run out of fish."  
"Ou!" Cried Rico not feeling the least guilty for fooling Private.  
"Come on, lets see why are they arguing." Private said as he motioned Rico to start up who did it only after finishing the last of the fish.  
"Why are you arguing you two?" Asked Private somewhat tired.  
"Private, Rico! Glad you are here, now tell this puffin that science is exact and that it is real as much as useful." Said Kowalski sounding as much annoyed as he could possibly be.  
"Is that what it is all about?"  
"Well if your precious 'science' can't explain me why two plus two has two be four instead of five or why does two has to value two, then I think it is not as useful as you say it is!" Yelled Hans ignoring Private's angry glares.  
"I refuse to keep playing 'twenty-questions' with you!"  
"That's because you can't answer them!"  
"Calm down!" Shouted Private trying to hide his discomfort.  
After five minutes that the two birds didn't listened to Private but instead raised their voice causing Private to raise his voice to, Rico finally ran out of patience and took out a loudspeaker and finally yelled some incoherent phrases at the three angry birds.  
Kowalski, Private and Hams finally felt quiet turning to see Rico with surprise and angry faces, who only reward them with another angry face.  
"Ugh, my ears are ringing!" Said a very dizzy Hans.  
"Ugh... mine too." Said Kowalski equally dizzy if not more.  
"You didn't have to do that Rico!" Fried Private while graving his head.  
"'ourse I ad o! If ot uld u top ling ch ther?!"

"ee? It w's ary!"  
"Still, did you have to be that rude?" Complain Kowalski  
Rico gave him an angry look and turned to see Hans who was currently sitting on the floor and graving his head for Rico had yelled straight to his ears.  
"Ok... so what now?" Asked Private  
"Well I guess we should sleep, in the middle of all this we didn't realize how late it was and we could use the rest, I'm sure that those Danes are not going to welcome us with their arms open."  
"Yeah, e uld est..." Answered Rico already yawning.  
Hans suddenly stood up and stopped rubbing his head to see the three penguins before him, "and... how are we going to make the sleep arrangements? I don't think anyone of us want that the same think that last night happen again so..."  
"Certainly no, but how are we... oh! I have an idea, we could put some backpacks as dividers and, also, we could use the clothe inside of them to cover the floor which I'm sure it's not very warm." Answered Kowalski pointing at the backpacks.  
"Great idea Kowalski!"  
So meanwhile Kowalski and Rico were arrange the "beds" they would have to use that nigh Private had the task of watching Hans who was carefully looking at the other two.  
A couple of minutes later good part of the floor was cover by human clothes and there were two backpacks horizontally arrange so that they were dividing part of the floor in three.  
"Ok there it is." Said Kowalski triumphantly.  
"Great job Kowalski! Oh and Rico!" Said Private and the three of them slap flippers  
"Um I don't want to ruin your "great-job" little party but am... what about me?" Asked Hans with a little hop that they were finally going to release him.  
"What...? Oh yes that, well," said Kowalski coughing nervously, "you will have to make arrangements with Rico..."  
"Wha? don't wanna eep t is ide!"  
"Same here pal..." Remarked Hans  
"Well, we don't trust you enough to untie you or let you alone for more than two minutes and since Rico is the strongest one... I guess you two would have to deal with it."  
Rico and Hans looked at each other with hate and give the backs to each other.  
"Ugh..." Said Private, "come on Rico I am sure you will be fine, and Kowalski is right, you are the strongest one to keep an eye on Hans."  
Rico began softening his expression but not completely and still didn't move but instead crossed his flippers.  
"Come on, do it for Skipper..." Said Private  
This time Rico put his flippers down and changed his face to show that he was thinking it, "ine, f'r kipper." Said smiling softly.  
"Whoa, whoa stop right there! I am not going to close my eyes and sleep next to anyone of you!"  
"oo b'd, noody as sking yu!"  
They all started arguing again until it became even more dark outside and finally Rico yawned with displeasure.  
"ome n lts o tu eep!"  
"Not until we fix this, the again I don't agree with your silly arrangements!" Yelled Hans  
"Well I didn't ask you if you were happy with them I said that those were the arrangements, you like them or not!" Replied Kowalski  
Finally Rico lost his patience and took the rope with which Hans was STILL tied up and started dragging him.  
"Wait! Whoa! What do you think you are doing?!" Cried out load the puffin.  
"eting sme leep!"  
Rico smashed Hans between the floor and the wall causing him to yelp in pain, finally giving up and staying there.  
"Finally!" Sighted in relief the weapons expert.  
Hans was about to open his beak and complain again but after seeing Rico's icy look decided that sleeping a bit wouldn't make him any bad.  
Kowalski and Private stood there without moving for three uncomfortable minutes before feeling the sleep over-come them as well and saying good night to go to their respective "beds."

Finally the morning came and they were just a few minutes before landing that they were all woke up and soon started putting the clothes back on the backpacks, even if they didn't know where each one belonged and not even bothering in trying to fold them, but just trying to make it look the lest suspicious possible.  
They easily step outside of the airport, even Hans did it with precaution and without causing any trouble until they were finally outside.  
"Ok Hans now where?" Asked Kowalski taking a deep breath, he was very nervous and he felt guilty for not trying to rescue Skipper earlier. He had tried to find him once or twice but it was more for mere curiosity than rather for just rescuing his friend and that was what made him feel sick.  
"Mmm...", said Hans looking around, "to the north." He said pointing a flipper to the front.  
They walked from around an hour without finding the smallest clue of where where they going.  
They grew tired and finally Kowalski became very inpatient and stopped Hans by pulling the rope that was tying him causing the puffin to fall.  
"Ok Hans, we have been walking around an hour, if not more, and I now that you have been only leading us in circles, what's your plan puffin?!" He demanded.  
"I have no other plan but taking you to where your leader is!" Hans reply defensible.  
"I do not believe you!"  
"Well maybe if your turn your head and stop yelling at me for some seconds you would see that I'm not lying!"  
"Turn my head? What do you-"  
"Um...Kowalski?" Said Private interrupting him by poking his back so he turned around.  
"What is it Private?" The genius asked as he turned around.  
When he turned around he saw a tall building with parking lot, lots of windows; basically it look exactly like the rest of the buildings around it but in this one the windows didn't allowed you to look inside, also there were lots of cops in the entrance even with the fact that the lock could only be activated by a card, thing that they noticed when some people (apparently employees) approached to the door with some security cards on their hands and they passed them through a security pad, also all the "employees" looked exactly like security guards or doctors.  
All this facts caught the attention of anyone that look closer like the penguins.  
"See, tall 'ya I wasn't lying." Said Hans in a mocking tone referring to Kowalski.  
"Ok, now we only need a way in..."  
"No seriously genius?" Said Hans clearly still mocking.  
Kowalski turned to face Hans again and with what could only be describe as an evil smirk said, "oh! That reminds me Hans, we still have some pendant business."  
"Which one?" Said the puffin very curious.  
"The fact that you make Skipper walk right into a trap!" Shouted Private  
"Oh that! Well I am sure that we could discuss that later." Said Hans as he started to walk at a side of Kowalski but when he approached to Rico was stopped by his flipper pressing at Hans chest and moving his head side by side saying, "um... nop!" And smiling deviously.

Five minutes later they all had gone to the roof of a building a couple of blocks away and they had tied up Hans to a missile, that Rico had got out of his stomach with difficulty, and Kowalski was adjusting the coordinates to where the missile would land, or better say crash, "No! We had a deal! You said it!" Unsuccessfully screamed Hans but not even Private payed attention to him.  
"Ok, now just put the cable back in here to connect it with..." Said Kowalski meanwhile he connected some of the cables that the missile had inside.  
"Didn't you hear me?! This was not the deal!"  
"The deal just changed but don't worry we are not failing it." Assured him Kowalski.  
"How not?! I'm tied up on a missile ready to get out of here flying against my will!" Hans kept resisting and yelling but it was useless.  
"Exactly! It's a missile not a rocket."  
"And what's the difference?!"  
"This one will blow up at the contact with the ground," at this Hans actually gulped loud enough to anyone near hear him, "also this one goes faster. Tough the other difference is that this time you won't get flying out of the atmosphere..."  
"N-no?"  
"No, you will get flying and crashing into Hoboken." Kowalski sounded actually happy.  
"I rather get out of the earth..." Hans mumbled under his breath.  
"Sorry, part of the deal," then Kowalski motioned Rico, with his flipper, to launch the missile and Rico accomplished with great happiness.  
The three penguins look at the sky to see the evil puffin been carried away, while yelling, and disappearing from their view and with him the sun going down too.  
After they lost view of the puffin Kowalski turned to face his comrades, "all right, now what we need is a plan to get inside."  
"We could just steel one of the cards." Suggested Private  
"It would be easy but sadly I am totally sure that they have enough security, and traps, to capture us since the moment we put a foot inside."  
"So what could we do?"  
"Mmm... Rico do you still got the blue prints of the place?"  
Rico nodded and took them out of his belly with ironic easiness and hand them over Kowalski who unfolded them so all the team could see them. The blue prints not only contained the building structure but also the secure guards and cameras location and, of course, all the rooms and windows the building had.  
"Ok let's see...here take a look!" He said pointing to a small blue square in the edge of the building plans.  
"What it is? It looks like a...ventilation duct?"  
"Precisely!"  
"ut at out te gards nd camras?" Said Rico trying to find a spot with out cameras on it.  
"Look very well, the are not cameras nor guards in this spot, well just one but it could be easily avoid and the duct runs through all the place."  
"Kowalski is right! There is just one camera but it would be easy to avoid it."  
"Ok, so the transportation is arranged now..." Said Kowalski looking through all the blue prints with meticulous eyes, "the prisoner cages are at the forth level and we would have to enter the building through the middle left window of the second floor," while he explained Kowalski was tracing lines with his flipper to illustrate his point, "sneak in maybe easy but get out it's the hard part..."  
"We would need a distraction, also what happens if their security cameras catch everything or if they have files about us?" The younger one asked slightly scared.  
"...you are right! A distraction would be ideal, also traveling in a big group would probably discard us fast so...Rico! Private's right we would need to destroy all evidence that they could have against us we would need some explosives, do you have some?"  
Immediately Rico took out lots of TNT that he had on his belly and nodded to Kowalski.  
"Any one that can give us some time to scape, it also has to be small..."  
Rico looked around and started moving his precious weapons until he pull out three small black devices and handed them to Private who put them in front of Kowalski.  
"Ok, listen to make the more damage we will put one at the top," he said pointing with his flipper at the blue print, "one at the middle ad one at the base of the building."  
"So are we going to make it blow?"  
"Yes, it would be the perfect distraction and a perfect way to eliminate any proves of us, Rico will go to the top, Private at the base and me in the middle...set the bombs to give us thirty minutes to scape after we put them."  
"And Skipper?"  
"Will meet at the ducts above the elevator of the forth floor and we will look for Skipper. We would have to make our best to not get caught by too many people ok?"  
"Ok!" Said Private firmly.  
"Uhu!" Answered Rico.  
"Good now, Rico! Care to give us some radios?"

**Ok almost done with the story thank you all for waiting so long and a big promise of REALLY trying to update earlier.**


End file.
